


Take Time to Realize

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been going out for a little over two months now and hadn’t done anything more than some brief hand holding, some awkward half snuggles and one aborted attempt at a kiss. And it had all just been….really really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Time to Realize

**Note:** Inspired by [this gif](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/12657743534/im-sorry-i-just-i-just-love-them-so-much-sob) by Aimee.

\---

This was still new to him. The whole ‘My-best-friend-confessed-to-me-and-I-agreed-half-on-the-spur-of-the-moment-because-I-didn’t-want-to-lose-him-and-now-we’re-boyfriends’ thing and Kon had thought that, all things considered, they had been doing great.

 

Well maybe that was a _bit_ of exaggeration. They had been going out for a little over two months now and hadn’t done anything more than some brief hand holding, some awkward half snuggles and one aborted attempt at a kiss. And it had all just been….really _really_ awkward.

 

It was kind of hard to miss the way with which Tim would stiffen up anytime Kon would attempt anything that even vaguely resembled a ‘move’. Truth be told, he was guilty of the same thing as well. Tim had tried to kiss him once but had stopped right before their lips had made contact, his expression turning stricken for a split second before pulling back. Kon had felt like a complete ass at having frozen up like that (But he had been _really_ surprised that Tim had tried to _kiss_ him!)

 

Actually, looking back at it, Kon wondered why he didn’t see this discussion coming. He ran a hand over his face, stopping to scrub over his cheek before he asked, “A mistake?”

 

With his eyes hidden behind white lenses, Kon couldn’t really tell what Tim was thinking or feeling as he replied, “Yes. It was a mistake to do this.”

 

Anger swelled inside him, filling his chest with an uncomfortable warmth as he ground out, “You think us going out was a _mistake_?”

 

A slight downturn of the lips was the only reaction from Tim as he replied, “Look, Kon…Its really obvious that you don’t want this.” A slight pursing of the lips as though he was taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have told you about my feelings in the first place.”

 

Kon rolled his eyes, “Dude, you make it sound like you put a gun to my head before asking me out.” He kept his eyes locked on those unnerving white lenses and spoke as firmly as he could, “I _chose_ to go out with you remember? It was my choice. And what makes you think that I don’t want this?” Without really meaning to, he let some anger bleed into his last words.

 

Tim’s head fell down slightly, gazing shifting away from Kon’s, his shoulders slumping slightly as he replied, “Anything we’ve ever tried anything, its never gone…..well.”

 

“That’s only cause I’m not really used to it!” Kon took a step forward, wanting to put his arm around Tim’s shoulders as he gentled his tone, “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want this. That I don’t want to be with you.” He took hold of Tim’s left hand, holding it with his right as he confessed, “Yeah, its really… _weird_ thinking of you being my boyfriend but…its the good kind of weird.” A wry smile passed over his lips, “The _best_ kind of weird.”

 

Tim raised his head, his body language screaming vulnerability and nervousness as he looked up into warm blue eyes. Kon suddenly felt the heat in his chest return but it was different this time. It was warmer, deeper…. _sweeter_. It made him want to wrap Tim up in his arms and just hold him until all his hurt flew away. To reassure him repeatedly that he would never leave Tim. That he wanted this.

 

His heart felt one size too small as he gazed down at their joined hands and his stomach did a weird little flop when Tim gently squeezed back. ‘ _Oh._ ’ Kon blinked in surprise at the revelation which came to him, as tender as a feathers touch. The soft whisper reverberated throughout his body, filling him with a gentle heat that made him feel slightly giddy.

 

“Kon?”

 

Feeling fairly light headed, Kon turned his face back up to look at Tim. The vigilante’s cautious and worried expression did little to bring him down from the high he found himself floating on. “Are you okay?” Tim’s voice filtered through the pleasant haze his brain was in and he replied, “Yeah…..”

 

Tim didn’t seem reassured and Kon just found the expression to be ‘ _so adorable. Has he always been this cute? why didn’t I ever really notice that?_ ’ He raised his free hand, bring it up to cup Tim’s cheek as he leaned in whispering, “I love you.”

 

Kon’s eyes closed as he pressed his lips firmly against Tim’s. Tim let out a startled noise, pressing a firm hand against Kon’s chest as he tried to pull back. Kon pressed harder, keeping the kiss chaste even as he moved his hand back Tim’s cowl to keep his head in place. Tim’s hand twitched on his chest but his lips remained stiff against Kon’s.

 

A cold sliver of dread wormed its way through him as Tim remained unresponsive. He was ready to pull back when he felt the other boy kiss back with the gentle hesitation. Relief flew through him, to the point that he almost wanted to weep. Instead, he focused on gently kissing his Robin. Again. And again. And once more for good luck.

 

Kon grumbled slightly as the pointed nose of Red Robin’s cowl pressed uncomfortably against his cheek. He pulled back, his fingers moving up to gently push the dark cowl off Tim’s head (okay, when exactly had he let go of Tim’s hand? And when had Tim wrapped his arms around his neck? Not that he was complaining, no siree.)

 

Kon smiled at Tim as he gazed down into his slightly dazed expression, “Hi.” Tim blinked up at him, dark lashes sleepily brushing against flushed cheeks as he replied, “Not that I’m complaining but…where exactly did that come from?”

 

Kon ran his fingertips over Tim’s face, tracing his eyebrows, cheek bones, hair line as he considered the question, “I just….realized something half way arguing with you.” Tim’s ears turned pink as he demurely asked, “You realized that you loved me half-way through an argument?”

 

The meta half-grinned as his hands gently squeezed the back of Tim’s neck, “Yep. And that I’m never letting you go. You, Wonder Bread, are stuck with me.” He rubbed his nose against Tim’s as he confessed in a soft voice, “I want this. I want _you_. It may have taken me a while to figure that out but…please don’t doubt that I want to be with you.”

 

The flush on his face spread out from ear to ear as Tim’s wide eyes stared into Kon’s in bewilderment. Kon could see the shock and surprise turning into shy embarrassment and then pleasure as the dark haired vigilante gave him a small nod and a shy smile.

 

This was _really_ new to him. The whole “Holy-crap-I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend-and-I-never-really-realized-that-but-I’m-very-okay-with-it” thing and Kon thought that that things were starting to look up.


End file.
